Neko Infant
by Phantom-nekoYuuki
Summary: Ciel gets turned into a neko, but also get reverted back to an infant.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Prolouge**

"Where the hell is Sebastian?" Ciel thought, while sitting at the exact same spot for hours. "He should have have for me already! What's taking him so long?" Ciel has been blindfolded, with his hand tied behind his back. He had been kidnapped from his mansion and is now in a basement. Being winter and all, everything was cold - the cold floor he was sitting on, and the wind just out right sent him shivering. And being taken right from his nice warm mansion, he had nothing one to keep out the cold.

Then, Ciel heard the door creak. Soon after, he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Oh Ciel, sorry to keep you waiting," a feminine voice said. Then it came to him. That voice belonged to Angela.

"This can't be happening!" He instantly heard a laughter in front of him.

"Oh but it is," Angela laughed. He heard Angela move and then the door creaked again as it was opening. More footsteps came in and walked towards him.

"All the arrangements are made. We're going to begin."

"Of course! Whenever you want." Then Ciel heard footsteps again, coming towards him. A hand gripped his chin and lifted it up. No more than seconds later, Ciel felt their lips on his. They were forcing his to open. Right when he did, the other took the chance and slid his tongue inside his mouth, along with something else. Before Ciel could think about it, everything started to spin. He started to feel dizzy and tired. And before he was engulfed in the world of darkness, he mumbled the name, "Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really happy that someone - promocat - reviewed my fanfic already. Also since this is my first fanfic, it makes me even more happy. I'm also glad that people followed and faved this. So thanks to all! Sorry for not posting all the (user)names, but I'm too lazy.

I forgot to say this in the prologue so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Kuroshitsuji.

The next time Ciel woke up, he was in his room, lying on his bed; which felt a little wierd. He tried to remember exactly how he got into his bed, but he couldn't recall anything! The last thing he remembered was being in his office waiting for Sebastian to come up with his tea and cake, and them... blank. Ciel couldn't remember anything after that. Suddenly, he remembered, well really thought of Sebastian. He started to panic, though he didn't exactly know why. Feeling panicked, he tried to get up to look for Sebastian. But the covers seemed heavier than he remembered. Ciel started to thrash around trying to get get the covers off.

Sebastian had come into Ciel's room after hearing his master thrashing around so much. He watched his young master in amusement before going over to the bed. Sebastian made it to the bed just in time as Ciel was about to roll off the bed due to him trying to the blanket off with no avail. Catching his little master, Sebastian lifts Ciel up, removing the blanket.

Having that demon blanket off of him now, Ciel saw that he was in Sebastian's arms, with him staring right at him. Immediately, Ciel blushed. "Well, I see the young master is up now," Sebastian smirked. Ciel, stilling looking up at Sebastian, quickly tried to push him away and to be let down. To his surprise, when he saw his hand on Sebastian's chest, it looked smaller than it should. His eyes big, Ciel began to look around him and at his own body. He was tiny! Barely, his feet reached Sebastian's hips. Apparently, he had been reverted back into an infant! And it also seemed someone - most likely Sebastian - had dressed him in one of the outfits he wore when he was younger. Noticing this, Ciel looked back at Sebastian. Ciel wanted to ask Sebastian, "How did this happen!", but all that came out was gibberish. Hearing this, Sebastian's devilish smirk came.

"I'm sorry boccan, but I can't possibly understand you." Sebastian relied back to ciel's gibberish. With this, Ciel became extremely flustered. He began to do everything he can think of to tell Sebastian what he wanted to say; which included hitting Sebastian, though because he was now an infant, it barely felt like anything to Sebastian. Soon afterwards, becoming tired and still frustrated, Ciel began to cry, loudly.

Within a second of Ciel's crying, Sebastian began to soothe him. He put Ciel's body against his own, and Ciel's head on his shoulder near his neck. Sebastian also began to pat Ciels back and rub in smooth, circular motions. Instantly, Ciel started to calm down, his wailing turning into small sobs, sniffing, and hiccuping. This continued on for five minutes, until Ciel's stomach grumbled from the lack of food. Without moving Ciel from his position, Sebastian started to walk out of the master bedroom; while telling Ciel, "Why don't we go down, and prepare you a nice, warm breakfast? It seems you're quite hungry by now aren't you." Hearing this, Ciel felt a blush coming again, but did not move from his comfortable position. Soon, the pair was out of the bedroom and was heading downstairs. During this time, Sebastian had started to rub Ciel's head. With this, Ciel started to purr. Wait, purr? How am I purring? I thought I only reverted back to being an infant. By the time Ciel had finished his thought, they had arrived in the kitchen. Sebastian, put Ciel down into a highchair, that Ciel didn't remember having. Right after being put down, Ciel reached for his head and butt. To his surprise and fright, there were eyes on top on his head, and a tail above his butt. Watching Ciel's action, Sebastian smirked, and even started snickering. Hearing Sebastian, Ciel stopped what he was doing, and looked up at him.

"It seems bocchan is having fun with his...extra feature, isn't he?" Sebastian said while turning towards the stove. After hearing this, Ciel started frustrated again, and hungry. Feeling both of these at the same time, Ciel couldn't take it and started crying. Sebastian quickly came into front of Ciel, after hearing his crying, with a bowl of food he had just made. Setting the food down, on Ciel's highchair, Sebastian picked Ciel up, and started to rub his ears, and patting his back gently to calm his master down.

"Shh, bocchan. It's okay now," Sebastian repeated a couple times before his actions began to calm Ciel down. "Why don't we get some food into your tummy now?" Sebastian stated in a voice most adults would talk to a baby. With this, Sebastian placed Ciel back in his spot of the hair chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters aren't mine

**Chapter 3-**

"Bocchan, please eat your food properly," Sebastian told Ciel. Ciel was being stubborn and trying to make things difficult for Sebastian. He kept moving head head away from the spoon whenever Sebastian got it anywhere near his mouth. And if Sebastian did get some of the food, which was mashed peas, into his little mouth, Ciel would not shallow it, letting it fall from his mouth to the table part of his high chair. Ciel did not want any of that disgusting food near him, but because he was not a baby, all he could do was annoy Sebastian with his actions until he gives up trying to feed him the peas. This continued to go on for another five minutes; until Sebastian thought of something.

"Young Master, if you don't finish your dinner, you won't get any of the cake I made just for you. And I put so much effort into it too." Sebastian said this with a little frown to make it sound more real, though he already knew what his young master would do after hearing this. Proving Sebastian right, Ciel immediately looked wide eyed at Sebastian, and quickly used his little hand to gave some of the mashed peas. Ciel stared at the food like it was poison for awhile, then looked up at Sebastian. Seeing Sebastian do a little nod and a hint of a smile, Ciel brought his handful of peas to his mouth and ate it. Most of it went in his mouth and was eaten but some didn't make it and ended up everywhere else. This continued on for another couple handfuls. Ciel couldn't eat it anymore after that, and thankfully Sebastian seemed to think that also. Sebastian got up, took the bowl of leftover food, and went back to the kitchen to put it down and grab a wet towel. Because Sebastian was a demon, this only take a second. And immediately, Sebastian used the wet towel to wipe Ciel's face clean and also the placed that Ciel dropped his food. Soon later, Sebastian went and came back with a slice of devil's food cake. "Here's your reward for eating your supper bocchan." Ciel did not waste any time to eat the cake after Sebastian placed it down in front of him.

Sebastian grimaced from seeing this, as he just clean his young master up. Sighing, Sebastian called Finny. At once, Finny appeared at the doorway. "Yes Mister Sebastian. You called?" Finny said saluting to Sebastian.

"Yes, go and prepare a bath for the young master." Sebastian replied, not taking an eye away from his messy master.

"Right away Mister Sebastian." After finishing, Finny quickly ran out the door to do this task. Turning back to Ciel, Sebastian watched him eating the cake with his bare hands like a hungry bear. It barely took Ciel anytime at all to finish that slice of cake. Reaching his hand for more cake, Ciel finally realized that there was no more. Frowning, Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Demanding more, Ciel slapped down on his now empty plate, then pointed at Sebastian; while shouting gibberish. Soon due to his crankiness, Ciel started to cry loudly.

Knowing exactly what Ciel wanted, Sebastian lifted Ciel up from his highchair. Ignoring the mess Ciel was in, Sebastian put Ciel head between his shoulder and neck. While rotating from patting and rubbing his back, to petting his ears, Sebastian made his way out the door. "Shhh, bocchan. I think you had enough to eat now. Let's get you cleaned up and then put you in bed. How does that sound." Ciel barely registered what his demon butler said to him. Ciel was only focusing on the pettings he was getting on his head and back. Soon, Ciel wasn't even sobbing anymore, he was leaning towards Sebastian and his hand. After a while, Ciel started to purr, which he did not care for at the moment. Ciel also started to get tired, and realized was pretty spot on with the going to bed thing.

Sebastian smirked upon hearing his little master purring and lean to his touch instantly. It didn't take long before they reached the bathroom. When Sebastian tried to put Ciel down on the floor so he could undress him, Ciel flatly refused to do so. Ciel latched onto his butler's shoulder hoping to get lifted back up. When that didn't work, Ciel started to cry and made grabbing motions towards Sebastian with one hand and rubbing his eyes out with the other. Sighing, Sebastian took off Ciel's clothes, and picked him up again. Once he did, Ciel immediately stopped crying and snuggled into Sebastian, still rubbing his now reddened eyes. Sebastian, then, walked to the tub and tried to place Ciel down. It was a failure. Ciel did not, I mean did not want to be let down again. He clung to Sebastian's tailcoat, and even wrapped his tail around Sebastian like an extra arm, all the while whimpering into Sebastian. Sebastian gave up trying to put Ciel down. Carefully, he took off his own clothes as he balanced Ciel so to not drop him. Afterwards, he got in with Ciel who was still clinging onto him. Therefore, Sebastian decided to wash his hair first. He grabbed Ciel's favorite shampoo and started to rub the shampoo thoroughly, cleaning all the food bits that managed to get in there. A minute after he started, Sebastian could feel that Ciel had relaxed and started purring, signalling to him that Ciel had falling asleep. Knowing this, Sebastian sped things up since he can finally pull Ciel away from him. Sebastian finished cleaning his little master in a speed only a demon could do.

When Sebastian finished cleaning up Ciel, he carefully dried him up and himself, making sure not to wake Ciel up. He put Ciel in a new diaper and put him in a little midnight blue footie pajamas. Then he took Ciel to his bedroom and placed him down into the newly brought crib. He made sure Ciel was comfortable and tucked in before walking towards the door. He saw Ciel put his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, before closing the gently behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters aren't mine

Chapter 4-

A couple hours later, Ciel woke up. He sat up in his crib, with dazed eyes, he began to look around the room. When he didn't see his butler around, like he's suppose to, he began to wail and loudly at that. Ciel did not like how he couldn't see Sebastian near him like he was before falling asleep. Within seconds, Sebastian was at the door staring at his crying master. As soon as Ciel noticed Sebastian was in the room, his crying calmed down to sobs. Ciel also crawl up to the bars of his crib prison, since he can't very much stand without help, and also made grabbing motions towards Sebastian. Understanding the message, Sebastian went to his young master and picked his up. Sebastian placed Ciel back into his position with his head between his head and shoulder like the night before. Once Ciel was in place, he immediately calmed down even more, and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

Sebastian made his way out and down to the kitchen. All the while rubbing Ciel's head, or really his neko ears. Within seconds, Ciel calmed down completely and started purring. He also began to get sleepy again. But before Ciel could completely fall asleep again, they reached the kitchen. Sebastian tried to put Ciel into his high chair so he could go and prepare him his breakfast, but Ciel did not like that idea. As soon as Ciel's bottom touched the seat and he felt Sebastian's grip on him loosen, he began began to cry loudly, louder than before. He was thrashing around in his seat - kicking his legs and banging his tiny fists onto the attached table. Sighing, Sebastian came up and stood in front of Ciel. At once, Ciel's wailing went down to small sobbing and hiccups. Also, he was trying to reach up and grab onto Sebastian. Said butler bent down to be face to face with his young master. "Bocchan, if you can stay quiet for a little while for me to make your breakfast, you can...(pause for a couple moments as Sebastian thinks of a deal)... eat your food while sitting on my lap instead of in the highchair. How does that sound?" Sebastian asked Ciel while smirking. Ciel stared up at his butler and blinked. Tilting his head a bit to the side, Ciel put his thumb into his mouth again, and did a little nod. Sebastian then went off to quickly prepare the food. He came back in less than 5 minutes as to not upset his young master and have him crying all over again. When he did, he saw that Ciel still had his thumb firmly in his mouth and staring in a daze at the doorway where Sebastian was standing. It seems Ciel has been intensely, and patiently, waited for Sebastian to come back. Once Ciel saw Sebastian, his ears and tail perked up and he leaned forward, making grabbing motions at Sebastian. Immediately, Sebastian walked over to Ciel and picked him up, being careful to not spill the food on Ciel. He walked them over to the dining room and Sebastian sat down on a chair. He placed the bowl, that consisted of vanilla yogurt with fruit, and a bit of brown sugar (for Ciel's sweet tooth), on the table first. Then he adjusted Ciel on his lap into a comfortable position. After that was done, he grabbed the bowl and placed it in Ciel's lap and moved Ciel's hands to motion him to hold the bowl. "Now bocchan, please hold the bowl. Can you do that?" Right after Sebastian said that, Ciel nodded.

Throughout the next few minutes, Ciel really concentrated on holding the bowl and made sure it did not fall. But this did not help Sebastian when he was trying to feed Ciel, so after a while, Sebastian began to lightly cup the bowl whenever he fed Ciel. This was so that Ciel would not only focus on holding the bowl but also eat. Almost towards the end of his meal, Ciel completely woke up, which had him thinking, _"Why am I acting like this, trying so hard to please that stupid butler?"_ While thinking this, Ciel had forgotten he was suppose to hold onto the bowl, and since Sebastian wasn't either at that moment, the bowl dropped onto the floor, making a loud noise. The noise completely scared the hell out of Ciel, causing him to cry once again. Balling his fist, he began to rub his eyes.

"Shhh, bocchan, it's okay. You're alright, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Now quiet down." Sebastian said this in a calm and soothing voice, while placing Ciel against his chest and rubbing his eyes. This continued on for almost an hour, though Ciel had calmed down from the loud crash accident rather quickly. What caused him to continuously cry for almost an hour was remembering that he failed the task Sebastian had given him to hold the bowl. He had completely forgot about being self conscious and stopped asking himself why. Ciel finally stopped and toned down to sobs and hiccups after a long hour with Sebastian trying to calm him down. Though this only happened because said butler finally got his master's message after Ciel lifted his head from his shoulder. Ciel stared at Sebastian still crying and went to try to hug his butler, and also spitting out the phase "I'm sorry"; however it came out more like "I srowwy". After understanding why his young master was upset about, it made Sebastian's job to soothe Ciel much easier.

++++++Later in the day++++++++++++

Ciel had woken up in his crib. After his little episode (I know it sounds weird, but I couldn't think of another word), he was set on having Sebastian near him at all times, but also not to do anything that'll upset him or make him mad at him(Ciel). And since Ciel could not spot said butler anywhere in his room, he resorted to crying for him.

Sebastian heard Ciel crying as soon as he started; he did not expect his master he wake so soon. Immediately, Sebastian thought of an idea and was smirking - _If I wait a bit, what would bocchan's reaction be, since he already thought I was mad at him._ Sure enough, when Sebastian finally walked into Ciel's room, Ciel was acting as Sebastian thought, and even more. Ciel was crying, hiccupping, and was repeating "I srowwy, I srowwy. Sebasan" in between his sobs. His eyes had also gotten red and swollen from him rubbing them with his little balled up fist. From seeing his master like this, for the first time since the human world was born he felt guilt. This confused Sebastian a lot since he hadn't felt guilt at all even when he killed *inset any person or thing close to Sebastian you want*. He was snapped away from his thoughts of confusion when Ciel cried even louder and tried calling to Sebastian to get his attention. Quickly, Sebastian went to Ciel's crib and picked him up, putting him in the usual spot, and went to soothe his crying master. He whispered comforting words to Ciel while rubbing his ears and back. This continued on for at least an hour, until Sebastian came up with a solution. "Shh. Please stop crying. You don't want me mad nor bothered right? ... Ciel"

"He's in a frail state right now. You'll have no problem bringing him here." A shadowing figure said to the man kneeling in front of her. It went, walking until it was right in front of the kneeling man. The looming figure lifted his chin with its foot, almost afraid to touch him like he was infinitely dirty, and looked into his scared eyes with its own cold piercing one. Smirking the figure said, "Don't disappoint me scum." With that she walked out the door, leaving the still kneeling man in his own fear that she inflicted.

"I will have you back Ciel. You have been a bad boy to have run away like that. You'll need to be punished."

Author's note:

Hi! To all the people that faved this and/or following and/or reviewed this, I wanna know who you think and/or want that "shadowing figure" to be, and any other story suggestions you may have. I really want to see what you guys think, so, sorry to say but, I won't upload or in fact write a new chapter of this until there are at least 15 new reviews.

Please make me happy and review. Enjoy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and its characters aren't mine

**Chapter 5 -**

Ciel stared blank eyed (does this makes sense?) at his butler. It was the first time ever he heard Sebastian say his name. After a while of staring at each other mindlessly, Sebastian smiled at Ciel, with a smile meant for wooing (haha old word) girls. Seeing as Sebastian smiled, without even know the reason as to why he did(Sebastian), Ciel followed his butler's expression and grinned up at him. Then Ciel brought his little thumb up to his mouth and began to suck on it; while bring his head back to Sebastian's chest. Feeling Sebastian's warmth, as well as his presence, Ciel who felt content and safe, immediately fell back asleep; said baby earl slept very peacefully on top of his butler while latching onto him, well, his tailcoat.

Ciel woke up the next morning, refreshed, happy, and not at all tired. Immediately, on instinct, Ciel looked around the room for any sign for his demon butler. Finding his room empty, Ciel instantly felt uncomfortable and unsafe alone. Hence, the only thing the toddler earl could come up with at that moment to ease his feelings was to bawl his eyes out. Though this only lasted a few moments. Sebastian had heard his bocchan cry as soon as he began, and straight away headed towards the master bedroom-turned-infirmary.

Ciel did not notice Sebastian was standing at the doorway right away. Said butler stood there and watched Ciel, lost in his own thoughts, for awhile. Only when the crying noticeably got a notch higher, did Sebastian turn his attention back to the wailing infant in the midnight blue crib. At that time, did Sebastian made his presence known to the earl. Sebastian held up his fist to his mouth and gently did a 'clear his throat' noise. But that little noise didn't go unnoticed by the infant; said infant instantly stopped crying and stared at the doorway at his butler. And almost instantaneously, a huge smile appeared on Ciel's tear stained face, and made his grabbing motions towards Sebastian.

Promptly, Sebastian made his way towards his young master. Once he was stand right in front of the crib, Ciel precisely stopped his grabbing motions, stared up at the butler and held both of his arms up, as in cueing the demon to pick him up. Sebastian did just that. And as soon as he did, Ciel placed his head on his favorite spot on Sebastian's shoulder/neck and snuggled against him while making himself comfortable. Ciel, as well, stuck his little thumb in his mouth, and unconsciously wrapped his gray tinted navy blue tail(if anyone knows a better way to describe Ciel's hair color tell me!). Noting the extra appendix hugging him, Sebastian grinned, while reaching up to Ciel's other extra feature and petted it in a soothing manner. As if on cue, Ciel instantly started to purr as soon as the hand came in contact with his ears.

Sebastian made his way down, with Ciel still in his arms, for breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, Sebastian put Ciel in his high chair, making sure the position of the chair was facing him as he worked on making the breakfast; which consisted of a scone cut up into tiny pieces, and ½ cup of applesauce - homemade with extra brown sugar, of course. Sebastian also prepared a bottle of milk for later. Just before going off to begin the preparations, and to make sure Ciel won't be fussy, Sebastian patted Ciel's head and cooed, "be a good boy Ciel and sit quietly while I make you some food okay?". Ciel replied with a nod of head, though the smile was gone from his face. With a more pat on his head, and a small smile, Sebastian turned and began making breakfast.

Breakfast was soon ready due to Sebastian's nonhuman speed. Said butler placed the readied meal on Ciel's small table attached to the high chair, and stood off to the side. For a few minutes, both master and servant just stood or sat there quietly, while Ciel kept looking back and forth from the untouched food to his butler. After this went beyond his patience, Ciel could not take it any longer. The silence made him a tad lonely, and he was freaking hungry! With that Ciel slammed his fist on the table thingy, though not at all hard enough to knock to food off, and stared up at his butler. When that did nothing to gain his butler's attention, Ciel whined "Sebasian!", then opened his mouth wide at him. Sebastian did nothing but looked at his childish young master until Ciel whined his name again. Sighing, remembering his master was now only a toddler and couldn't do anything himself, Sebastian went in front of Ciel's high chair and picked up the baby sized spoon. Sebastian began to feed Ciel his breakfast, at which Ciel was delighted at. This continued on until all the food was gone. Though this took a bit because towards the end, although Ciel was already full, he wanted to make Sebastian proud and praise him for being able to finish all of the food. And when he finally did, Ciel literally fell back on his seat, way too full to move anything. Sebastian having understood everything Ciel was feeling/doing, smiled and patted his head as well as congratulating him. Having gotten exactly what he had hoped for, Ciel grinned at Sebastian and fell into a small daze from being happy and extremely full. Taking the small opportunity, Sebastian went and cleaned up before his master got out of the daze. Then afterwards, Sebastian picked Ciel up, who was still in a little daze, and walked out to the garden. He set Ciel down onto the soft grass and woke him up from his daze.

"Can Ciel play in the garden for a while as I clean it up for a bit?" Ciel quickly nodded at the task given to him, even before registering what he was told to do. Therefore, when Sebastian walked off, still within eye distance, Ciel immediately called out to Sebastian and started to tear up. Sebastian quickly rushed back to Ciel and said to the infant, "I thought Ciel said he can play in the garden for a while by himself." Ciel quickly furiously shook his head and grabbed onto Sebastian. Instantly, Sebastian went to calm the infant, and reassured him that he'll only take a minute. Soon Ciel had stopped crying completely. But a pout had replaced the crying as he went to play for only a bit as Sebastian worked.

Sure enough, when Sebastian rushed back at the promised time, the pouting Ciel was gone, and in its place was a happily playing one. However, during that short period of time that Sebastian left, Ciel had gotten himself covered in dirt. Also, from having so much fun, he didn't even notice Sebastian was back and behind him, just watching him. That is until, Sebastian couldn't take the amount of filth on Ciel and pick him up though an arms' distance from his body. Which, at this Ciel frowned, not knowing why Sebastian was allowing him to touch him. Hence, Ciel tried to wiggle in Sebastian's arms to get his attention and once again made grabbing motion, but this time indicating that he wanted Sebatian to hold him closer. But with Sebastian's clean freak-ness, he told Ciel, "that won't be happening as long as you are cover in dirt bocchan. Now let's get to the bathroom to clean you up."

Surprising Ciel, when they got to the bathroom, the bath had already been drawn. And to no delay in Sebastian's part, he quickly discard both his and his master clothing and got into the water. However, with Ciel being a neko, he freaked out as soon as his feet touched the lukewarm water. "Now Ciel, it's okay. I'm right here, there's nothing to be afraid of." With Sebastian there, assuring him his safety, Ciel calmed down rather quickly, but he clung to Sebastian like his life depended on it. "It's alright Ciel, I'm right here. I'll make sure nothing is going to happen to you." Ciel relaxed against Sebastian's chest, letting said caretaker clean off every single spot of dirt on Ciel.

Once Sebastian finally got all the dirt off of Ciel, it seems Ciel had dozed off a bit from being in his butler's comfort. Therefore, Sebastian carefully dressed Ciel in is midnight blue footie pajamas, after putting a nappy on him. Then he walked them both to the master nursery and placed Ciel down in his crib. In which the toddler quickly curled into a comfortable position and fell to a deep sleep while sucking on his thumb.

**Aurthor's Note**

This chapter is short because I wanted to upload something, since it has been more than 1 month. I didn't know if I should have named it CHAPTER 5 PART 1, but I'll just leave it as chapter 5 then the next as chapter 6 since it'll make more sense. Also, lastly, I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't receive the amount of new reviews that I wanted, but oh well, can't always get what you want. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
